19 Lipca 2007
TVP 1 05:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 3418 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3633); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3419 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3634); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:14 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Kopciuszek - Kto się boi marzeń odc. 19 (Shinderera monogatari - Let's bet rid of those); serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia (1995) 08:55 Domowe przedszkole - W królestwie guzików; program dla dzieci 09:25 Bob Budowniczy X - Budowniczy potrzebny od zaraz!, odc. 4 (Bob the Builder // Scoop recruit, ep. 4); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 09:35 Papirus - Czerwony Nil odc. 42 (The Red Nile); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2000) 10:05 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 96 (odc. 96); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:55 Extr@ - język angielski dla młodzieży - Wujek Nick odc.16/30 (Extr@: Uncle Nick) - txt str.777 kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 11:20 Podróżnik - Bonga Afryka 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Plebania - odc. 868; telenowela TVP 12:45 Letni seans filmowy - Faraon - cz. II 83'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1965) 14:15 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 14:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Klan - odc. 1257; telenowela TVP 15:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 19; serial TVP 16:05 Pani Prezydent - odc. 16 (Commander in Chief, ep. 16 The Elephant in the Room); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3420 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3635); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 18:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3421 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3636); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 18:25 Faceci do wzięcia - Daj mi szansę!; serial TVP 18:55 Wieczorynka - Podróże kapitana Klipera - Szalony duch Rogera, odc. 8 19:05 Wieczorynka - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 4 - Szalony ryś; serial animowany 19:15 Wieczorynka - Sali Mali II - Bliźniaki odc. 3 (Twins); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:15 Wywiad z premierem Jarosławem Kaczyńskim 20:50 Herosi, seria I - Pasożyt, odc. 18 (Heroes, season I, Parasite, ep. 18) - txt str.777 kraj prod.USA (2006) 21:40 Herosi, seria I - Siedem setnych, odc. 19 (Heroes, season I,. 07, ep. 19) - txt str.777 kraj prod.USA (2006) 22:30 David Nolande - cz. 2 (ep. 2, Proie Des Flammes); serial kraj prod.Francja (2006) 23:25 Teleexpress nocą 23:45 Bez pardonu III - odc. 8, Strefa ognia (District, The III - ep. 8, Free - Fire Zone); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2002) 00:25 Łossskot we Wrocławiu - Era Nowe Horyzonty ; magazyn 00:40 Dobre, bo polskie - Kobra: Śmierć w najszczęśliwszym dniu; spektakl teatralny 01:35 Dobre, bo polskie - Kapitan Sowa na tropie - odc. 4/8 - Cichy pokoik; serial TVP 02:05 Dobre, bo polskie - S. O. S. - odc. 4/7 - Fałszywy trop; serial TVP 03:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:40 Ocean Avenue - odc. 119/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 119); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002) 06:25 Ocean Avenue - odc. 120/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 120); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002) 07:10 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 14 - Wycieczka nad jezioro; serial animowany; 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kropelka - przygody z wodą - odc 26/26 Świat Mrozika (Raindrop - water is adventure ep. Frosty's World); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 268 Wspólna historia; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - lato - w tym Panorama: 10:00, 10:35 i Pogoda: 9:25,10:40 10:44 Święta wojna - (254) Aktor przodowy; serial komediowy TVP 11:10 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 18; serial komediowy TVP 11:40 Magnum - odc. 120/162 Wściekłe psy i Anglicy (MAGNUM P. I. s. 6 (Mad dogs and Englishmen)); serial kraj prod.USA (1985) 12:30 Przygody Tarzana - odc 69/75 Trudna przygoda Chity (Tarzan, ep 321 Cheetah's desperate adventure); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991) 12:55 Raj na ziemi - Tasmania- wyspa diabłów-odc.12 (Living Edens- Land of the devil- ep.12) 51'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2002) 13:55 Dubidu - odc.19; quiz muzyczny 14:45 Dr Quinn - seria VI, odc. 19/22 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. VI ep. 621 (147)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1997) 15:35 Wakacje z Dwójką - Kochanie zmniejszyłem dzieciaki - odc 53/66 (Honey I shrunk the kids) - txt str.777; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1997) 16:25 Puchar UEFA - Groclin - Araz Imiszli 18:40 Pogoda 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Duże dzieci - (59); talk-show 20:00 KabareTOP - czyli Kabaretowa Lista Przebojów (9); widowisko rozrywkowe 20:30 Puchar UEFA - Bełchatów - Ameri Tbilisi 22:50 Panorama 23:05 Pogoda 23:10 Sport Telegram 23:15 Biznes 23:25 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza 23:50 Podróż w czasie - Spartakus. Kulisy legendy. (Spartakus. Behind the myth) 50'; dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 00:45 Orzeł 103'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Polska (1958) 02:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Katowice 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07.45 Aktualności Flesz i Pogoda 07.50 Kalejdoskop regionalny – Bielsko 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:02 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08.45 Tropiciele – reportaż 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:23 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:54 Pogoda; STEREO 09:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:04 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:08 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:11 Pogoda; STEREO 10:15 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:58 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:03 Kurier Biznes; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:55 Pogoda; STEREO 11:56 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:04 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:53 Pogoda; STEREO 12:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:04 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:55 Pogoda; STEREO 13:58 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:01 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:11 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:54 Pogoda; STEREO 14:57 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:56 Pogoda; STEREO 15:59 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:07 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16.45 Aktualności 16.48 Pogoda 16.50 Drobne sprawy 17.00 Trójka dzieciom: Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka 17:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18.00 Aktualności 18.24 Magzyn Meteo 18.30 Aktualności sportowe 18.40 Ludzie i sprawy – magazyn reporterów TV Katowice 19.10 Uwaga weekend – informator kulturalny 19.50 TV Katowice zaprasza 20:00 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:50 Pogoda; STEREO 20:58 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21.45 Aktualności sportowe i Aktualności 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:43 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 Patrol 3; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:41 Pogoda; STEREO 23:45 Żużel - Drużynowy Puchar Świata - Leszno; STEREO 00:42 Ostatnie dni sław - Charles de Gaulle, odc. 3 (Final Days of an Icon) 51'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); reż.:Michaelle Gagnet; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:47 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:16 Kurier; STEREO 02:26 Pogoda; STEREO 02:29 Ostatnie dni sław - Charles de Gaulle, odc. 3 (Final Days of an Icon) 51'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); reż.:Michaelle Gagnet; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:22 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.45 Sekret Laury (115) - telenowela 07.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.00 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08.55 Graczykowie (36) - serial komediowy 09.30 Daleko od noszy (86): Powrót Karinki - serial komediowy 10.00 Czarodziejki (19) - serial obyczajowy 10.55 Dotyk anioła (19) - serial obyczajowy 11.55 Pensjonat Pod Różą (19): Czatowa miłość - serial obyczajowy 12.55 Jesteś moim życiem (138) - telenowela 14.00 Miodowe lata (45) - serial komediowy 14.45 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 15.15 Rodzina zastępcza (138): Dzienny nocleg - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.15 Prognoza pogody 16.25 Daleko od noszy (87) - serial komediowy 16.55 Strażnik Teksasu (102) - serial sensacyjny 18.00 Miodowe lata (46): Manager - serial komediowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport. Prognoza pogody 19.30 Rodzina zastępcza (139): Posąg w spadku - serial kom. 20.00 Skazany na śmierć (7, 8) - serial sensacyjny 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (15) - serial sensacyjny 23.00 Rebelia w czasie - film SF, USA 1997 01.00 Dziewczyny w bikini 02.00 Nocne randki 04.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.50 Telesklep 06.40 Pogoda na miłość (14) - serial obyczajowy 07.35 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - program kulinarny 08.05 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 09.05 Wykręć numer - teletumiej 10.05 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 11.05 Telesklep 11.30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego (5) - serial animowany 11.55 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12.25 W-11 - wydział śledczy - seńal fabularno-dokumentalny 13.05 Na Wspólnej - serial obycz. 14.20 Pogoda na miłość (15) - serial obyczajowy 15.20 Prawo pożądania (111) - telenowela 16.20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.30 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 Dom tajemnic - thriller, USA 1993 22.15 Magda M. (41, 42) - serial obyczajowy 00.15 Kryminalni (61. 62) - serial kryminalny 02.10 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 03.10 Telesklep 03.30 Uwaga! - magazyn 03.50 Nic straconego - powtórki TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Na żywioł - Woda. cz.2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Leśnym tropem - odc. 4; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Zespół adwokacki - odc. 5; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Fabryka śmiechu - (9); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Ślady naszej przeszłości.; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 849* - Amator kwaśnych jabłek; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1250; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wieści Polonijne; STEREO 13:05 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 7; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Mój pierwszy raz - (47); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Ścieżki duchowe - Leon Tarasewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Na żywioł - Woda. cz.2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Zwierzowiec - Pies czy kot? - Owczarek niemiecki odc.50; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Puls rzeki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Zespół adwokacki - odc. 5; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 My som doma; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Odkrywanie Warszawy - Serce Pałacu; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 849* - Amator kwaśnych jabłek; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Kasztaniaki - Kłopoty kumaka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1250; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 W stronę świata - odc. 4* Halina i Czesław Wojda; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 8; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 mc 2- Maszyna czasu Manna i Materny - (4); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Podróżnik - Jezioro Garda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Dookoła Siebie - magazyn Joanny Brodzik - Jak zmienić swoje życie?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:46 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:48 Biznes; STEREO 23:55 Zespół adwokacki - odc. 5; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Polska z bocznej drogi - Kłusownicy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 849* - Amator kwaśnych jabłek; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kasztaniaki - Kłopoty kumaka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1250; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 W stronę świata - odc. 4* Halina i Czesław Wojda; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 8; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 mc 2- Maszyna czasu Manna i Materny - (4); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Dookoła Siebie - magazyn Joanny Brodzik - Jak zmienić swoje życie?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Karkonosze-Góry Olbrzymie.Karkonoski Park Narodowy 45'; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Ścieżki duchowe - Leon Tarasewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 05.45 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 06.05 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.30 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Monster Warriors (2) - serial animowany 09.00 TiVi Sekcja - talk show 10.00 Jesteś moim życiem (228) - telenowela 11.05 Beverly Hills 90210 (23) - serial obyczajowy 12.05 Lingo - teleturniej 13.05 Strażacy - serial dokumentalny 13.40 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.20 Król szamanów (56) - serial animowany 15.55 Beverly Hills 90210 (24) - serial obyczajowy 16.50 Talk2Szok - program rozrywkowy 17.50 Lingo - teleturniej 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (229) - telenowela 20.00 Kameleon (12) - serial sensacyjny 21.00 Policyjna opowieść 3 - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1992 23.05 Trudny powrót - dramat, Wielka Brytania 2003 01.05 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 01.55 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 02.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 03.10 The Cranberries - koncert 04.20 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 06:35 - Sally (odc. 27) 06:55 - Zorro (odc. 28) 07:20 - Celeste II (odc. 88) 08:10 - Telezakupy 19:00 - Celeste II (odc. 89) 19:45 - Za głosem serca (odc. 4) 20:40 - Tajemnice Sahary (odc. 40) 21:40 - Bill Cosby Show (odc. 20) 22:05 - Ziemie toskańskie (odc. 19) 22:45 - Zaniedbywana mężatka 23:00 - Polskie foki 23:35 - V 7 23:40 - News 23:50 - Amore TV 00:00 - Turbo sex hotel 00:10 - Erotyczne sensacje 00:30 - Top modelki 00:45 - Reflex 00:55 - Erotyczna giełda 01:10 - Night Shop 01:25 - Turbo sex hotel 01:45 - Zaniedbywana mężatka 02:00 - Night Shop 02:10 - Foki Ewa 02:30 - Night Shop 02:40 - Oferty towarzyskie 03:00 - Turbo sex hotel 03:20 - Night Shop 03:35 - Gry na telefon 06:35 - Koniec programu Cartoon Network 06:00 Robotboy - serial animowany 06:25 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 07:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 07:40 Robotboy - serial animowany 08:05 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - serial animowany 08:30 Robotboy - serial animowany 08:55 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:20 Robotboy - serial animowany 09:45 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:10 Robotboy - serial animowany 10:35 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 11:00 Robotboy - serial animowany 11:25 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 11:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 12:15 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 12:40 Robotboy - serial animowany 13:05 Atomówki - serial animowany 13:30 Robotboy - serial animowany 13:55 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 14:20 Robotboy - serial animowany 14:45 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:10 Robotboy - serial animowany 15:35 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 16:00 Robotboy - serial animowany 16:25 Johnny Test - serial animowany 16:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 17:15 Wiewiórek - serial animowany 17:30 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 17:40 Robotboy - serial animowany 18:05 Ufolągi - serial animowany 18:30 Robotboy - serial animowany 18:55 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 19:20 Robotboy - serial animowany 19:45 Ben 10 - serial animowany 20:10 Robotboy - serial animowany 20:35 Duel Masters - serial animowany 21:00 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Fox Life 08:10 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 17, Wirus Ebola reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 09:00 Hope & Faith 3 - serial komediowy odc. 15, Przyjęcie rodzinne USA 2003 09:25 Will i Grace 2 - serial komediowy odc. 19, Romans do zapomnienia USA 1998 09:55 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 2, Kompromis USA 2000 10:50 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 21, Zaufana osoba reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Być jak gwiazda: Mandy Moore 12:10 Gej, zajety czy do wzięcia - program rozrywkowy odc. 2 12:30 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 18, Kusząca propozycja reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 13:25 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 3, Pocałunek USA 2000 14:20 Hope & Faith 3 - serial komediowy odc. 16, Sesja zdjęciowa USA 2003 14:55 Will i Grace 2 - serial komediowy odc. 20, Nowa przyjaźń USA 1998 15:25 Być jak gwiazda: Ozzy Osbourne 15:55 Gej, zajety czy do wzięcia - program rozrywkowy odc. 3 16:20 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 19, Wyjątkowy polityk reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 17:10 Chirurdzy 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 19, Ulubiony błąd USA 2005 18:10 Chirurdzy 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 20, Przeszłość powraca USA 2005 19:10 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 4, Przygoda USA 2000 20:05 Jordan 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 1, Nie ma jak w domu reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Gotowe na wszystko 3 - serial komediowy odc. 19, Mroczne sekrety reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 21:55 Gotowe na wszystko 3 - serial komediowy odc. 20, Plotka reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 22:50 Gej-radar 23:50 Will i Grace 2 - serial komediowy odc. 21, Profesor Dudley USA 1998 00:10 Hope & Faith 3 - serial komediowy odc. 17, Turniej kręglowy USA 2003 00:40 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 23, Sekrety i kłamstwa (2) reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 01:30 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 20, Podwójne oblicze reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 02:20 Opowieści Miłosne - serial romans odc. 3 Włochy 2006 HBO 06:30 Babski hokej - komedia reż. Kari Skogland, wyk. Tanya Allen, Shaun Johnston, Margot Kidder, Jason Priestley Kanada 2004 08:15 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 08:55 Nastolatki - film familijny reż. Vivian Naefe, wyk. Michelle von Treuberg, Lucie Hollmann, Paula Riemann, Zsa Zsa Inci Bürkle Niemcy 2006 10:40 Weiser - dramat psychologiczny reż. Wojciech Marczewski, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Krystyna Janda, Marian Opania, Andrzej Basiukiewicz Polska/ Niemcy/ Szwajcaria 2000 12:20 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 12:50 Co takiego? - komedia reż. Jeff Morris, wyk. Edward Kerr, Kathy Wagner, A.J. Buckley, Kelly Overton USA 2006 14:20 Annapolis - dramat obyczajowy reż. Justin Lin, wyk. James Franco, Donnie Wahlberg, Jordana Brewster, McCaleb Burnett USA 2006 16:00 Rocketman - komedia reż. Stuart Gillard, wyk. Harland Williams, Jessica Lundy, William Sadler, Jeffrey DeMunn USA 1997 17:35 Green Day - koncert w Milton Keynes 18:35 Obraz syna - dramat obyczajowy reż. Joshua D. Rose, Peter Manoogian, wyk. Clifton Davis, Stacey Dash, Charles Shaughnessy, Heath Freeman USA 2001 20:10 Premiera Wszystko naraz - komedia romantyczna reż. Gavin Claxton, wyk. Martin Freeman, Corey Johnson, Velibor Topic, Danny Dyer Wlk. Brytania 2007 21:30 Venom - horror reż. Jim Gillespie, wyk. Agnes Bruckner, Jonathan Jackson, Method Man, Bijou Phillips USA 2005 22:55 Kawalerskie w Vegas - komedia przygodowa reż. Eric Bernt, wyk. Jonathan Bennett, Kal Penn, Donald Faison, Charlie Talbert USA 2006 00:25 6. Batalion - dramat wojenny reż. John Dahl, wyk. Benjamin Bratt, James Franco, Robert Mammone, Connie Nielsen USA/Australia 2005 02:35 Apetyt na seks - komedia reż. John Waters, wyk. Tracey Ullman, Johnny Knoxville, Selma Blair, Chris Isaak USA 2004 03:55 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 04:30 Obraz syna - dramat obyczajowy reż. Joshua D. Rose, Peter Manoogian, wyk. Clifton Davis, Stacey Dash, Charles Shaughnessy, Heath Freeman USA 2001 TVN Turbo 06:00 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 07:00 Szkoła szybkiej jazdy - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:30 Telesklep 08:00 Wyspiarze za kółkiem - najgorsi kierowcy w Wielkiej Brytanii - program rozrywkowy 08:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 09:00 Kaskaderzy i amatorzy - program rozrywkowy 09:30 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 10:00 The Car Show - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:30 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:30 Policyjne taśmy - magazyn policyjny 12:00 Sporrrt - magazyn 12:30 Gadżet 2 - laboratorium - magazyn 13:00 Toolbox - magazyn dla majsterkowiczów 13:30 Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 14:00 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:30 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 16:00 Dakar 2007 - serial dokumentalny 16:30 Złota rączka - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Wyspiarze za kółkiem - najgorsi kierowcy w Wielkiej Brytanii - program rozrywkowy 17:30 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 17:45 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 18:15 Policyjne taśmy - magazyn policyjny 18:45 Zakup kontrolowany 3 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19:45 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 20:00 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20:30 Wędkarstwo - męskie hobby - magazyn 21:00 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 21:15 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21:45 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 22:15 Toolbox - magazyn dla majsterkowiczów 22:45 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 23:00 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00:00 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 00:30 Turbo granie - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02:30 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:00 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:00 Zakup kontrolowany 3 - magazyn motoryzacyjny Zone Romantica 06:00 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 63 Kolumbia 2004 07:00 Perła - telenowela odc. 187 reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 1998 08:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 102 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 09:00 Śnię o twej miłości - telenowela odc. 139 reż. Carlom Izquierdo, Wenezuela 2006 10:00 Nastolatki - serial odc. 12 reż. Errol Falcon, USA 2003 11:00 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 71 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 12:00 Perła - telenowela odc. 187 reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 1998 13:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 102 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 14:00 Śnię o twej miłości - telenowela odc. 139 reż. Carlom Izquierdo, Wenezuela 2006 15:00 Nastolatki - serial odc. 12 reż. Errol Falcon, USA 2003 16:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 102 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 17:00 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 71 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 18:00 Śnię o twej miłości - telenowela odc. 139 reż. Carlom Izquierdo, Wenezuela 2006 19:00 Nastolatki - serial odc. 12 reż. Errol Falcon, USA 2003 20:00 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 63 Kolumbia 2004 21:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 102 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 22:00 Śnię o twej miłości - telenowela odc. 139 reż. Carlom Izquierdo, Wenezuela 2006 23:00 Perła - telenowela odc. 187 reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 1998 00:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi - serial odc. 4 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 01:00 Idealna para - teleturniej odc. 4 01:55 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 71 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 02:40 Perła - telenowela odc. 187 reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 1998 03:30 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 62 Kolumbia 2004 04:20 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 63 Kolumbia 2004 05:10 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 71 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 Disney Channel 06.00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki serial animowany 06.25 Mali Einsteini serial animowany 06.45 Klasyka Disneya serial animowany 06.55 Cafe Myszka serial animowany 07.15 Legenda Tarzana serial animowany 07.35 Lilo i Stitch serial animowany 08.00 Nowa szkoła króla serial animowany 08.20 Amerykański smok Jake Long serial animowany 08.45 Nowa szkoła króla serial animowany 08.55 Byle do przerwy serial animowany 09.05 Przygody Timmy'ego serial animowany 09.30 Nowa szkoła króla serial animowany 09.50 Wymiennicy serial animowany 10.15 Nowa szkoła króla serial animowany 10.30 Bernard i Bianka film animowany reż. John Lounsbery, Wolfgang Reitherman 11.40 Byle do przerwy serial animowany 12.10 Lilo i Stitch serial animowany 12.35 Cafe Myszka serial animowany 12.55 Kacza paczka serial animowany 13.20 Legenda Tarzana serial animowany 13.40 Byle do przerwy serial animowany 13.50 Lloyd w kosmosie serial animowany 14.15 Kim Kolwiek serial animowany 14.35 Brenda i pan Whiskers serial animowany 15.00 Byle do przerwy serial animowany 15.10 Lilo i Stitch serial animowany 15.35 Nowa szkoła króla serial animowany 16.00 Przygody Timmy'ego serial animowany 16.25 Amerykański smok Jake Long serial animowany 16.50 Kim Kolwiek serial animowany 17.10 Hannah Montana serial komediowy reż. David Kendall, Fred Savage, wyk. Miley Cyrus, Emily Osment, Mitchel Musso, Jason Earles 17.35 Wymiennicy serial animowany 18.00 Nowa szkoła króla serial animowany 18.25 Nie ma to jak hotel serial familijny wyk. Dylan Sprouse, Cole Sprouse, Ashley Tisdale, Phill Lewis 18.45 Byle do przerwy serial animowany 19.00 Brenda i pan Whiskers serial animowany 19.25 Przygody Timmy'ego serial animowany 19.50 Filip z przyszło¶ci serial komediowy wyk. Ricky Ullman, Alyson Michalka, Amy Bruckner, Craig Anton 20.10 Nie ma to jak hotel serial familijny wyk. Dylan Sprouse, Cole Sprouse, Ashley Tisdale, Phill Lewis 20.35 ¦wiat Raven serial familijny wyk. Raven, Orlando Brown, Anneliese van der Pol, Kyle Massey 21.00 ¦wiat Raven serial familijny wyk. Raven, Orlando Brown, Anneliese van der Pol, Kyle Massey 21.25 Chłopiec poznaje ¶wiat serial obyczajowy wyk. Ben Savage, Rider Strong, Will Friedle, William Daniels 21.50 Klasyka Disneya serial animowany Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2007 roku